


How it all started

by NarukoAckerman



Series: Where Endeavor is a good father?! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation, implied maes hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoAckerman/pseuds/NarukoAckerman
Summary: Enji woke up, tears silently streaming down his face, his body trembling. Careful not to wake up his wife, the woman he loved- no that wasn’t right, he loved a blond haired woman-





	How it all started

Enji woke up, tears silently streaming down his face, his body trembling.

Careful not to wake up his wife, the woman he loved- _**no that wasn’t right, he loved a blond haired woman**_ \- Enji walked out to the balcony of the hotel, basking in the crisp night breeze.

Enji- **_not Enji, never Enji_** \- took a deep breath and tried to use the breathing exercises he learned from his superhero- _**brother, son, father, husband, teacher, soldier, lover, but never a hero**_ \- agency to curb his temper- **_patience_**.

He gripped his head as images and emotions flooded his brain, involuntary gasps escaping him, straining through the pain.  
Who was he? Was he Enji, the fast rising superhero Endeavor, or was he the black haired glasses wearing man with a loving family he adored?

Could he be both?

**_Who was he?_ **

And Enji stood up, thoughts of his wife Rei filling his mind as he made a choice that would change the course of history.

* * *

Years later, Enji stared at the little babe he was handed with wonder in his eyes.  
His beautiful wife Rei smiled at him, breathtaking even in her clear exhaustion.

His three beautiful amazing children, now four, crowded around the youngest, cooing over him as Enji gazed at his family, resolve filling him even more with each child that came along, vowing to protect them for as long as possible.

In another time, another universe, he would have pushed the memories away, locking them under barriers forgetting entirely as he strived to beat All Might.

In this life, Enji smiled, love, wonder, and affection coloring his eyes. “Daddy,” his now second youngest said, “love you” with all the innocence in the world and Enji distantly wondered how he could have ever thought of giving any of this up.

“Love you too little one. Forever and ever.” And at that moment, little Shouto Todoroki opened his heteromatic eyes and grinned as if he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is like a prequel to the first story-The one where Endeavor is a good father?!- in which after he just gets married and is pretty new to the hero job, he "gains" you can say, the memories of another person, or his past life, whatever you prefer. So it's implied to be Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist. I chose this person because he was clearly a family man as you can tell in the anime and manga, while Endeavor/Enji wasn't.  
> This was actually supposed to be a SI? OC? SI/OC? story, but it just changed all of a sudden. Todoroki Shouto was also suppose to travel back in time and change things but is confused by the SI/OC Endeavor while SI/OC Endeavor is confused by Time Travel!Shouto.  
> I have a semi draft of the SI/OC Endeavor story that I will publish, even if it's only one chapter.  
> Honestly, I think this end note is longer than the actual story/ one shot.  
> See you next time!
> 
> The first draft of this was written 1/11/19 during school   
> P.S. All my works are un-beta'ed


End file.
